Satire The Bet
by KyteAura
Summary: Plum Blossom and The Reincarnation makes a bet on Chinese Poker...Who will win? Has a tint of humor I guess. R+R


Disclaimer...Enough said...  
  
  
By: KyteAura and Company.  
  
  
  
  
Satire- The Bet   
  
  
  
This is about Eriol and Tomoyo playing a game of chinese poker. My friend wrote this of what he had done the day of the teacher was absent. He and my friend was playing that game, but now I convert it into a story with my favorite charcters. I would have added a romantic scene, but it would have ruin the funniness of the story.  
  
  
  
  
In the typical school day, one of the mentors happens to be out to the doctors for a check-up on his stomach virus. Such a perfect time to strike several deals with Plum Blossom and myself. It has been set. Our battle ground in this very classroom. Choice of terms for the bet, to be determine by our duel in cards. Now to set and determine the wager for this duel….   
  
After a short period of thinking of what are our desires are to be after attaining the spot of the victor, we decided that whoever wins the match between the cards will have total control over the loser and can command them to do whatever as they desire. Plum Blossom and myself have agreed upon these terms. Now to determine the choice of games to decide our fates for this week. It is decided, the game will be Big 2, an old Chinese version of poker. The match will be played the best two out of three rounds winner takes all.   
  
  
Round 1: The First   
  
  
The cards have been dealt and the clash now begins. By all means this is the worst way to start the game. The worst of the worst cards are in my hands. There is no way I can possibly win with this hand. The evil one Plum Blossom has three two's…. The power cards, if she is to lose wit those cards I shall pity her. Constantly I get pummeled by those obscene Big two's, the round was decided by the beginning hands. The first round goes to the Mistress Tomoyo.   
  
Renicarnation:0 Plum Blossom: I   
  
  
Round 2: It's my turn   
  
  
This time the cards has been good to my favor and I have been granted a moderate hand. That face, that Plum Blossom bears must mean she has horrid cards as I have gotten in the first round. As the game progresses Plum Blossom seems to have her way again… she bluffed. She has one last card after she thrown out another deus. HAH! I have a bigger deus and therefore I beat your card Plum Blossom. Since you only have one card I am declared the winner because my hand now consists of doubles which your one card have no chance of beating no matter what its value is. This round goes to me (Eriol).   
The score is tied now two more wins obtained will win the prize.   
  
Renincarnation: I Plum Blossom: I   
  
  
Round 3: Something is wrong with this hand   
  
  
Again in this round fate is not on my side… the opposing challenger posses all of the twos again. How am I suppose to beat those…. After putting up a formidable challenge with the cards that I possessed, I became overwhelmed by those evil twos and was crushed in this round. This round goes to Tomoyo.   
  
Renicarnation: I Plum Blossom: II   
  
  
Round 4: Is this the end?   
  
  
This hand consists of nothing but doubles and triples and no cards that contain the royalties and the deus. With that smirk in her face she must have those cards. Is this my last battle?! Plum Blossom destroys me within the first few cards but she has just made a fatal mistake that will cost her the round… she has thrown a pair! Now she will discover what cards I have held back till now. I threw out the pair. She contain no other pairs in her hand and therefore cannot beat it. I however had a hand full of pairs and she was defeated by this. This round goes to Eriol.   
  
Reincarnation: II Plum Blossom: II   
  
  
Final round: The round that will determine the winner   
  
  
This round as usual I have these disgrace of a hand! Ahh that face that Plum Blossom is showing… she has horrid cards as well as me. This round will determine things. Diamond three… I start. Things go slowly and our weak cards are played. I am in the lead. I have two cards left. Why ain't Plum Blossom worried? I play my second to last card. Beat the Two of Hearts, Plum Blossom! I think I won…Plum Blossom containing 6 cards there is few ways she could possibly win. But she has the two of spades the highest card…. She beats my card and now she has 5 cards. I have an Ace so if she hits anything lower than it I win. NO! She concludes the round with the full house. She has taken my title in this game…. But no that's now all, I now have to do as she wishes for this week…… Damn!!   
  
  
  
This is a satire of what has happened during the absence of a teacher. The game has been concluded. Plum Blossom has won. Her first act of cruelness… a jinx… I now have to clap whenever my name is mentioned by a student and have to carry her books. This also explains part of my degrading behavior for that past week.   
Tomoyo A.K.A Torture Queen.  
  
  
  
A/N: How did you think of my friend's story? I liked it, but I think it was because I got to watch him suffer too. It was so funny. Too bad that my friend Carmen didn't make another bet as to so he can become her slave once more. Ah the sweet torture of a guy that is controlled by a mere women ^.^  
  
Well that will conclude this story. If my friend writes anymore good stories I will make sure you get it.  
  
  
KyteAura...Till next time...Don't make bets to become slaves.  
  
P.S: If you like mushy E+T then read MY fics. Most of them are one-shot song fics. So onegai review... 


End file.
